escerticofandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Sturmtiger
Stalingrad leerde het Duitse leger vele lessen. Eén daarvan was dat de Duitsers niet goed uitgerust waren voor stadsgevechten. Op typisch Duitse wijze werd besloten om de toekomstige vraag naar wapens voor stedelijke oorlogvoering met een welhaast overdreven vernietigingspotentieel tegemoet te komen door een superzwaar wapen. Dit wapen zou de huis-aan-huisgevechten uit de weg ruimen door simpelweg elk verdedigd huis of gebouw op te blazen. Gekozen werd voor een landversie van een marinewapen, de dieptebom. In 1943 produceerden de Duitsers een versie van de Tiger die onder verschillende namen bekend zou worden, waaronder de 38-cm Sturmmörser, Sturmpanzer VI en Sturmtiger. Welke naam ook, het wapen was een Tiger-tank waarbij de koepel vervangen was door een grote opbouw met een korte loop die uit de schuine voorzijde stak. Deze loop was geen kanon, maar een 38-cm Raketenwerfer 61. Deze ongewone raketwerper vuurde een met raketmotor voortgestuwde dieptebom af die niet minder dan 345 kilo woog. Omdat dit projectiel op een marinedieptebom was gebaseerd, was bijna heel het gewicht hoogexplosief. Het verwoestende effect op zelfs de stevigste bouwwerken laat zich makkelijk raden. De raketten hadden een bereik van 5650 meter en de loop was dusdanig geconstrueerd dat de uitstromende gassen van de raket omgeleid werden om een uitweg te vinden via een venturibuis rond de monding. De Sturmtiger was extreem goed gepantserd, met 150 mm aan de voorzijde en tussen 80 en 85 mm aan de zij- en achterkant. De Sturmtiger had een zevenkoppige bemanning, waaronder de commandant, een waarnemer en een bestuurder in de zwaar gepantserde bovenbouw. De andere vier man bedienden de raketwerper. Vanwege hun enorme afmeting konden er slechts twaalf projectielen worden meegevoerd in de bovenbouw en één in de raketwerper zelf. Het laden van de raketten in het voertuig geschiedde met behulp van een kleine kraanbalk die aan de achterzijde van de bovenbouw was bevestigd. Via een klein luik was er toegang tot de binnenzijde. Eenmaal binnen in het voertuig hielden rails aan de bovenzijde bij het verplaatsen van de raketten naar en van hun rekken aan weerszijden van het voertuig. Ze werden in de raketwerper geladen door middel van een schuiver. Hoewel het Sturmtiger-prototype eind 1943 gereed was, duurde het nog tot augustus 1944 voordat de productie van dit enorme voertuig op gang kwam. Er werden slechts circa 19 Sturmtigers gebouwd. Deze werden aan de meeste fronten zelfstandig of sectiegewijs ingezet, maar dit was meestal in situaties waarin hun krachtige bewapening weinig voordeel bood. Als gevolg hiervan werden de meeste voertuigen ofwel tijdens de strijd uitgeschakeld, of simpelweg verlaten door hun bemanning als de brandstof op was. Doordat ze meestal zelfstandig werden ingezet tijdens de Noord-Italiaanse operaties, trokken de Sturmtigers de aandacht van de geallieerden en veel van hun rapporten maakten melding over deze voertuigen. De geallieerden realiseerden zich dat de Sturmtiger een uiterst specialistisch wapen was. In de laatste fase van de oorlog zetten de Duitsers ze ook in het veld in, teneinde elk mogelijk wapen te benutten. Als de Sturmtigers gebruikt zouden zijn geweest in de taak waarvoor ze eigenlijk bedoeld waren, de stedelijke gevechten, zouden het formidabele wapens zijn geweest. Maar tegen de tijd dat ze beschikbaar kwamen, was de geconcentreerde stedelijke oorlogvoering al ten einde. Er werden drie nieuwe Panzer Sturmmörser Kompanien (PzStuMrKp) opgericht (1000, 1001 en 1002), normaal zouden ze uitgerust worden met veertien voertuigen, maar dat werd later naar vier teruggebracht, in twee pelotons elk. PzStuMrKp 1000 werd op 13 augustus 1944 gevormd en vocht tijdens de opstand van Warschau met twee voertuigen, het prototype opereerde daarbij alleen, dit is de enige actie waarbij het voertuig gebruikt werd waarvoor het moest dienen, stadsgevechten. PzStuMrKp 1001 and 1002 werden in september en oktober 1944 opgericht. PzStuMrKp 1000 en 1002 werden ingezet tijdens het Ardennenoffensief, met elk zeven Sturmtigers. Daarna werden ze ingezet ter verdediging van het Duitse grondgebied, voornamelijk aan het westelijk front. In musea * Sturmtiger #250174 is momenteel te zien in het Pantsermuseum te Munster. Dit voertuig is eigendom van de Wehrtechnische Studiensammlung uit Koblenz. * Een Sturmtiger is te zien in het Tank Museum van Kubinka, dit voertuig zou door het Rode Leger in april 1945 aan de Elbe zijn buitgemaakt. * Een 380-mm Rakettenwerfer is te zien in het Tank Museum van Bovington. Categorie:Landmacht Categorie:Artillerie